


For The Gala Tonight (EAGGG 2019 Entry)

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Just a Bunch of Technicolour Horses [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: A poem, god forbid. A villanelle about going to the ball with someone, basically.
Series: Just a Bunch of Technicolour Horses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661098





	For The Gala Tonight (EAGGG 2019 Entry)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some poetry instead of the typical short story. I think this came third? It was fun to write, regardless.

_Far above, the moon shines bright,_

_Our gazes rise and see it true:_

_The stars shine for the Gala tonight_

_With magic, candles are set alight_

_In the darkness, beaming through;_

_Far above, the moon shines bright._

_Outside the doors, I caught first sight_

_Of my fairest, dearest you._

_The stars shine for the Gala tonight._

_A wondrous view for a wondrous night,_

_Framed by a gown of midnight blue._

_Far above, the moon shines bright._

_We danced together under the light,_

_And shared a kiss of lovers new._

_The stars shine for the Gala tonight._

_They shine for us, their gleaming light,_

_They know our love, they know it true._

_Far above, the moon shines bright;_

_The stars shine for the Gala tonight._


End file.
